Love At First Sight
by Stinkfly3
Summary: Even back then Ferb knew he wanted to marry the pretty girl who stole his heart. Alt. Ferbella Valentine's Day One-Shot


Ferb never heard of the concept of love. Sure, he knew about the kind of love among family, but not when it came to falling in love with a pretty girl. He barely saw his parents, Candace was too busy with other things, and Phineas...well...all he wanted to do was play Doofopoly.

So Ferb was left to question love himself and why it happens to people like his parents. He thought about it every day, asking himself silent questions about a guy and a girl fall in love with each other.

That is, until August 5th.

What was supposed to be another boring day of playing Doofopoly became the first time Ferb set foot outside his home. The other him and Phineas, who came from another dimension, brought him and Phineas across the street to see this 'Isabella', whoever she was. And after falling though a trap door and getting tied up in jump rope, Ferb heard the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

"Watcha doin'?"

The voice sounded female and tough. He longed to see where the voice came from. He barely heard the conversation, only hearing the lovely voice he adored so much.

"Do I know you?"

"Ugh, him I know. Buford, what do you want? I thought you were resisting us?"

"Candace has two sets of twin brothers?"

"Alright girls, release them."

Ferb felt the jump rope come loose and he, Phineas, Buford, and the other him and Phineas were freed. That was when Ferb saw where the voice came from.

It was who was apparently Isabella, a slender 10-year-old girl with long black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a silver shirt with torn sleeves, brown pants with diamond-shaped silver patches on the portion that covered her kneecaps, black shoes, gray gloves, a dark-green beret with a drooping dark-green bow on top, a brown strap slung over her left shoulder that held what appeared to be rolled-up strips of paper, and a tan badge with a green circle at the center with a red lightning-bolt insignia running across it. Ferb had the sudden urge to feel those long black locks between his fingers.

That was when Ferb realized what love is. He was experiencing it right now. He wanted to hold Isabella in his arms, caress her hair, and whisper sweet nothings to her. And at that moment, he realized how much he loved this young stranger.

_"See that girl?"_ Ferb thought to himself. _"I'm going to marry her someday."_

* * *

Many years later...

Ferb was on another date with Isabella. He was wearing a simple tux with a small rose and his green hair was combed nicely just for the occasion. And right now, he was eating dinner with his girlfriend at a fancy restaurant, knowing tonight was the big night.

"Thanks for the dinner, Ferb," Isabella said.

Ferb nodded, his eyes not leaving how beautiful Isabella looked. She was wearing a new black dress that showed every curve in her body, with a slit on the skirt part revealing her long legs. Her lips looked so full and kissable and her normally straight hair was curled beautifully.

"So, what's the occasion?" Isabella asked. "You don't normally do fancy stuff like this."

Ferb took a deep breath as he took Isabella's hand in his own, remembering that promise he made to marry the pretty girl he met on August 5th. He watched that girl become prettier every day until she was no longer that young girl he met. She was now the type of girl guys dreamed about.

Heck, Ferb was so darn lucky to be dating the hottest girl in The Resistance.

"Bella, before I met you, I didn't know what love was," Ferb said, gazing deep into Isabella's eyes. "I spent days wondering what it was. It wasn't until August 5th that I discovered the true meaning of love. I promised to myself that I would marry the pretty girl who stole my heart and changed me into a new person. And since then, I watched that pretty girl become the most stunning young woman I ever saw: you."

"Can you get to the point?" Isabella asked, sounding a bit impatient.

Ferb reached into his coat pocket and took out diamond ring. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," he said, looking at her with genuine passion in his dark blue eyes. "I want you to marry me."

Isabella smiled. "Okay then," she said. "I accept your offer of marriage."

Ferb took Isabella's left hand and put the ring on her index finger. It was the start of their biggest adventure ever.


End file.
